


Looks Like Your Dream Came True

by RazielSeddrinith



Series: Dirty Night Clown [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazielSeddrinith/pseuds/RazielSeddrinith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run-in with Gamzee, how will it turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terrible Night... Clowns

Rain fell from the sky, large droplets beating against the shingles of a home. Soft yellow lights illuminated the yard for just a quick moment before the fleeting light left the yard dark again. A young woman walked up the stairs of the home, texting her friend unbeknownst to the crackling thunder. She trudged slowly to her room, pushing the door open. The door didn't have a handle, just a bolt lock because this room was used to keep her soon-to-be-stepmother's autistic son. This used to be where they would lock him away, but after sending him to a "home" they turned the bolt lock around so it would lock from the inside. The young girl sighed as she changed into her night gown that barely reached her knees. After looking around her room and making sure her door was securely locked, she laid down and checked her phone. The young girl is you, reader. You were laying in bed as the power clicked out again. Even though you didn't have any lights on or anything that used a wall outlet, you heard the solid click as it signaled there was no power. You had just finished reading the myth of the "Dark Carnival", a place where crazed juggalos provide justice against the wicked. You got into this stuff when you began reading a wicked webcomic, "Homestuck". It's about a bunch of humans who meet these trolls and the humans have to create a universe which just so happens to be a frog. You start to drift into oblivion when you hear a soft, "honk~". You sit up quickly and look around, you were absolutely positive that you had locked your door. Your heart was racing as panic started to sink in, but it faded after a few minutes of straining to see in the dark. 'You're crazy, you imagined it' you thought to yourself. "HONK!" Now you aren't normal a chicken, and you really aren't afraid of anything but THAT scared the living shite out of you. You sat up, your breath quickening as you tried to find a reason for that sound. No one in your family has a horn so you desperately find a reason. You hear your soon-to-be-stepbrother's door opens and closes. 'He's just going to the bathroom, (y/n). Stop being a little twat.' 

You pull the covers to your chin as check your phone, the blinding light making you blink with tears in your eyes. 'Five missed messages??' You check the messages and tell everyone good night before locking your phone again and placing it on your beside table. You glance at the door way and sigh- "HONK!" You whimper softly and force yourself to relax, you laid there for a while before curling up against the wall. You're still half-awake when you here your door open and shut, causing you to stir. When you looked at the door, nothing seemed wrong so you laid back down. You take a deep breath, '...just your imagination...' You feel something at your feet but before you have time you react, you're pinned down on your bed. The intruder has your arms above your head, pinned down as he straddles your waist. How do you know it's a guy? Because his large member is pressed against your stomach. You look up at him, your eyes straining to see him in the dark. With the way he's pinning you and how tall he is just from sitting, you know he's well over six feet tall. You are thankful for a moment that you have the covers between you. You look into the eyes of the beast to see them practically glowing a dark violet, his face has strong yet sharp looking bones, and his lips looked like he's been sucking on his black lips. He's looking down at you with a rage and hunger you've only ever imagined in reading fanfictions. 

You feel your cheeks grow hot as the blood rushes down to your womanhood. You want to arch against him but you, successfully, stop yourself. 'WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?? I LITERALLY JUST MET THE GUY AND HE BROKE IN MY HOUSE AND HE'S PINNING ME DOWN AND OH MY GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M ENJOYING THIS?!?!!?' You see his black lips pull into a large, knowing smirk. You see his razor sharp teeth as he presses his body into yours. "HeY tHeRe PrEtTy HuMaN, wHaT's YoUr MoThErFuCkIn' NaMe?" He asks, his voice like gravel, rough and quiet as you shiver beneath him. All you can do is stare at him, unable to answer. "I ASKED YOU A MOTHERFUCKING QUESTION YOU LOWBLOOD BITCH!!" He snarls after yelling at you. Instantly, it hits you that he could kill you right now. "Uhhh...m-my n-name?" You ask, unsure of his first question. "Yes your motherfucking name BUT IT DOESNT FUCKING MATTER NOW BITCHTITS!" He yells at you once more, tightening his grip on your hands. He skims your body with his other hand, his nails causing goosebumps to form all over your body. Your heart hammers in your chest, making it harder to breathe as you feel his hands on your needy, burning body. 'GOD DAMN IT, STOP.' You think to yourself as you barely hold in a moan. 

His smirk returns and lowers his rough, black lips to your neck as he softly breathes hot air against your neck. You arch and shiver in response, with a quiet moan you start to struggle. "NO LITTLE HUMAN GIRL, YOU CANT MOTHERFUCKING LEAVE ME YET." He smiles with an evil glint in his beautiful violet eyes. You groan as he returns to your neck, sucking softly as the skin causing you to whimper. After making sure that he has properly marked you, he bites down on your neck. You gasp and give a high-pitched moan as he starts sucking harder to draw some of your blood. He kisses roughly down your chest, growling with unhappiness. "Stupid motherfucking shirt..." You hear him murmur before your night gown is torn from your body and discarded across the room without him even having to stand up to throw it. He kisses down to your stomach before nipping at your hip. Without a second thought, he tears your silk panties from your body, throwing them on the floor behind him. 

He looks up at you before growling against your thigh, "YOU FUCKING READY FOR ME? IS YOUR NOOK WET ENOUGH?" He smiles already knowing the answer. He slides a cold hand against your burning skin down to your womanhood. One single finger slides on the outside of your human nook, the cold appendage making you shiver with need. "Damn you sure are motherfuckin miraculously wet..." He says before pushing a single cold finger inside you. You gasp as he starts to slowly push in and out of your virgin womanhood. "Shit!" You gasp the word as he adds a second finger, stretching you a little more. He mouth found one of your breasts, sucking on the small hardened nipple. "MMMMM FUCK YOU'RE TIGHT." He says as he moves to the other breast, biting and licking at the mound before giving the other nipple the same treatment. You whimper loudly as he adds a third finger inside of you, quickening his pace. You start to feel a warm feeling all over your body as a rope coils inside your stomach. "YOU BEEN WAITING ON ME BITCHTITS?" He asks with a chuckle as you moan loudly. He curls his finger inside of you at just the right place to make the rope coil tighter and to warm feeling turn into a burning fire. Your cries get loud as you feel the coil tightening to the point of being painful. 

You hands struggle against his, wanting to grip his hair. He chuckles darkly before biting the inside of your thigh, quickening his fingers and curling them. You feel the rope snap as a white light dances in front of your eyes, the burning stops and turning into a wonderfully warm feeling that rushes through your body. He pushing his fingers in and out of you, riding out your blissful orgasm. You pant and look down at him to see him sucking his fingers that were covered in your juices. His eyes dilated with the taste of you. He gave you an animalistic grin before crawling up your body with his thin, strong frame. He released your hands as he kissed you. His mouth conquered yours, the kiss was full of need and passion. You kissed back as your hands moved to his wild mane of hair. You pulled his hair as you parted your lips to allow his dominating tongue entrance. He took the chance as his tongue explored your mouth, you growled against his lips. He pulled away as he heard the sound, a look of pure surprise on his face. After a moment, he grinned and pulled his shirt and pants off. Your (e/c) scanned his lithe body as you bit your lip. Your eyes stopped as they landed on the wriggling appendage. With a soft gasp, you sat up. "YOU LIKE IT MOTHERFUCKER? WELL PREPARE FOR YOUR OWN DARK CARNIVAL!" He yells as he crawls up your body. When he stops, you feel his member moving against your stomach. His bulge is definitely larger than any human's by a long shot. "Goddamn..." You muttered as it swirls at your entrance. He grins darkly at you before pushing into your tight womanhood. "Damn you're hot and TIGHT..." He growls out before his voice trails off. You pull harder at his hair as he thrusts in and out of you, whining. 

"Gamzee...yes....please!!" You manage to gasp out as he pushes more into you, making you scream. His large bulge is pulsing as it swirls and moved inside of you, finding all the right spots to rub against. He leans over you, gripping the headboard of the bed, panting as he tries to keep control. You move your hands to his back, scraping your nails down his grey skin. You lean up and bite his neck hard enough to leave a mark. When you bit down, he lost all control. His hips buck uncontrollably, thrusting in and out of you at an almost painful pace. He growls as you manage to bite on the sensitive spot on his neck, drawing a small amount of blood. He quickens, moving his hips spasmodically as you moan his name. You feel the rope coiling quickly, tightening more than it did before. You tighten your woman hood around him as your pleasure amounts to a new height, making your vision blur. You scream his name as his bulge wiggles faster inside of you, hitting your sweet spot over and over. He grunts as your nails draw blood from his back, his hands holding your hips in place as you start to squirm in pleasure. You feel the rope break as his name rips from your throat, your juices running down his length as he twitches as he pounds deep inside of you. He roars as he cums deep inside of you. His juices flowing out of you and staining your white sheets. Neither of you move as you feel yourself coming down from the high he took you on. He falls forward, his hands on either side of your head are the only thing keeping his up. "Damn... for a motherfucking lowblood human... you're fucking great..." He manages to pant out as you feel sleep trying to claim you. 

The last thing you see is him giving you a genuine smile, still deep inside of you. You fight against the need to sleep but you're fighting a losing battle. You wake several hours later to someone shouting. You are fully dressed and feeling fantastic other than the dull pulsing of your womanhood. You look around, trying to find evidence that it wasn't a dream. Just as you give up looking, you spot something purple just under your bed. You pull it out to find it's his boxers. You smile and chuckle, "You have to come back to get them...". "TIME TO GET UP!!" Your dad calls from downstairs. With a sigh, 'At least... I hope you come back...' You smirk for just a second before screaming, "I'M COMING, GOSH!"


	2. Hopeful Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone sees that you have bruises nearly a month after your run-in with your monster. Are you prepared for the consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey uh thanks for all the hits!! I so happy you guys like this.  
> If you have any requests for fanfics then just comment below!!!  
> Oh and don't forget to leave kudos!!  
> >:] H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

It had been nearly three months since your encounter with the foreign monster that you had so rightfully named after the psychotic highblood from "Homestuck". Your eyes searched every person you passed for the indigo irises. You had nearly given up around your eighteenth birthday. Your heart hurt from the thought of never seeing your sexy, malicious highblood again. Every part of you throbbed with need just by thinking of- 

"(f/n) (l/n)" Your teacher called for your attention. "You're need to go to a private meeting with the Principle, right now!! Hehehehe" Your science teacher, Ms. Harley, told you before holding out a piece of gold paper. Your (e/c) eyes widened before you stood and gathered your stuff. 'What does Mr. English want with me today?' Thoughts flooded your yaoi-filled mind about anything you could have possibly done to inflict the wrath of your principle. Walking up to the door, you grabbed the note out of Ms. Harley's hand before walking out of the Gardening Lab.

As you arrived at the front office, you felt a growing nervousness inside your stomach. You approached the secratary slowly and smiled, "Hello, my name is (f/n) (l/n). The principle wishes to see me?" Holding up the golden paper, Mr. Egbert nodded and smiled a wide smile. Everyone loved Mr. Egbert because of his absolute 'seriousness', just the thought of Egbert actually being serious was hilarious. Egbert was always playing pranks on the other teachers and even some of the students, but those weren't as serious or 'life-threatening'. "Go right ahead, Ms. (l/n)." He said in an adorably dorky voice that went well with his buck teeth and round, nerdy glasses. 

With a nod, you walked to the secluded office of the principle and knocked on the door three times. "Oi! No need t'be so loud! John what in tarnation-" He stopped as he opened the door to see you, "My apologies, Miss. I was under the impression that the prankster was foolin' me again!" With a chuckle, he stepped to the side and allowed you inside the quaint little office. Inside the office, he offered you a seat and smiled at you. "Do you understand why you're here?" You couldn't find your voice so you merely shook your head 'no'. "Well from what we understand and have observed is that you have marks and bruises from home. Care to explain?" He asked with a frown, concern deep within his eyes. 

You never liked your house, it was always tense and they constantly fought and made fun of you. You always wanted to leave but you didn't have a reason... until now. You were always a great manipulator and now was your time. Tear welled in your eyes as you looked to the floor, "m-my f-family..." Instantly, you knew you had him. A sob escaped your throat as hot tears fell from your (e/c) eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he scrambled around the desk, grabbing your hands in his. 

"Your family hurt you? You will stay with one of the teachers until we can find somewhere more suitable. I'll need pictures of the physical harm but first I'll call the police so they can come and..." He continued rambling as you did everything he asked. The police arrived soon after and they took pictures and your statement. Mr. English did all of the talking, not to mention that there was still enough dark bruises from your run-in with Gamzee so they had plenty of evidence. You spent the rest of the day with Ms. Lalonde, the Computer Science teacher. 

By the end of the day, you and Roxy had become the best of friends. Ms. Lalond- Roxy, was going to let you stay at her house until they could arrange for something different. Roxy hadn't mentioned that she had a sister or that she lived in a FRICKING MANSION. Your mouth hung open as you arrived at her 'humble' abode. She merely chuckled at your astonished look. 

You stepped out of her pink mustang, looking at the large garden that followed a cobblestone path to the double doorway. The double french doors opened as you got closer, showing two young men in full suits holding the doors open for you. Some young maid came rushing to you and took your luggage with a small bow to Roxy before scampering off to put your baggage away. The house- no, home smelled like vanilla and mint as you wandered the large rooms. 

First you wandered into the living room, where you gasped lightly at how large it was. It was themed around wizards of some sort, like Harry Potter almost but none of them resembled the ficticious young hero. The fire place was roaring with life as you noticed a small, lithe-like figure sitting in one of the arm chairs by the fire. You walked closer as the young woman looked up at you. Her ice blue eyes looked up at you with a small frown of confusion. 

"My name is Rose Lalonde. I take it you are my drunk sister's guest. I have somewhat heard of your distasteful and regretable situation. If I may be of service or if you require any material items, or even if you just wish to be consoled, just make me aware of what you require." She said with a vocabulary as large as the dictionary. You simply nodded and slowly stuck your hand out to introduce yourself. "My name is (f/n) (l/n). Thank you and I might take you up on your offer." You said with a smile as she shook your hand with her dainty hand.


End file.
